


Missing

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss you"</p>
<p>originally posted on 09/12/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

  
“Isn’t it beautiful?”  
  
“Breathtaking.”  
  
“I’m talking about the sunset.”  
  
“I never liked sunsets.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because it’s distracts me from going to Babylon.”  
  
“I thought you stop going to clubs.”  
  
“You know I never stop going to Babylon, Sunshine.”  
  
“You’ll keep doing it until you’re sixty.”  
  
“Maybe even longer or until Mikey rolled me in a wheelchair.”  
  
“Heh, you never change, Brian. It’s been ten years and you’re still the same man I loved.”  
  
“And you’re still a pain in my ass.”  
  
“I always will.”  
  
“I missed you.”  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“We should leave.”  
  
“I missed you, too.”  
  
“I know.”


End file.
